Inertial components for guided projectiles tended to be heavy, costly and large, thereby lending themselves for large and expensive guided projectiles. Past inertial components have been complex, relatively bulky and expensive. The inertial components of conventional guidance systems have lower limits imposed on weight, volume and cost of guided projectiles. In spite of the significant progress which has been achieved in miniaturizing such components, it is difficult to arrive at guided projectile realizations below about 1 kilogram of mass, 1 liter of volume and several thousand dollars in cost.
The present invention provides a guidance seeker that has very low cost and small size realization, making it particularly suitable for very small caliber spinning projectile applications.